


Mine

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate me too, JUST, Lots of Angst, Yes I know, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson
Summary: I may or may not have killed Kath for no reason





	Mine

Sarah sat on their- no, _her_ bed, hugging her knees to her chin. It’d been a few days since she’d left her room. Her eyes were puffy and red, but completely dry, surrounded by days-old mascara smudges. Her hair was still up in what used to be a simple updo, but was now a tangled mess held up by a couple remaining stray bobby pins.

The memorial had gone by in a blur. The day had been filled with well-wishers and people sharing their regrets. With her crying friends trying to comfort her, not that it really helped. 

It had been six days since Kath died.

Sarah didn’t know the details, just that Katherine had been on a run. Some jackass ran a red light. The doctors said that the internal bleeding and head trauma killed her before she got to the hospital. 

The worst part was the advice.

“Let yourself cry.”

“It’s okay to feel angry.”

“Give yourself some time.”

It almost seemed insensitive how generic it all was. Kath meant more than just a few tears or an occasional scream of frustration.

Spot came over a few times a day to bring food. More than a few bites was unbearable. Mostly they’d just sit in silence, Spot’s arm around Sarah’s shoulders as they both sobbed. 

Davey came over a few times, too. He seemed to be taking the loss of his sister-in-law harder than most of the other guys. They’d been close. Les had yet to visit. 

The rest of the time, she sat alone, remembering. Relentless memories flooded her mind, soothing and tormenting Sarah while she twisted her wedding ring around her finger in an endless loop.

She never got to say goodbye.

 


End file.
